Son Tristan
by MadMeary
Summary: Aurora de Martel était la fille du comte de Martel et de la défunte comtesse de Martel. Elle était née dans une des familles les plus riches de la région de Marseille.


**Ce one-shot est écrit en lien avec mon headcanon que vous n'aurez aucun de mal à trouver en lisant ce texte. Les personnages sauf mon OC sont à Julie PLec, et oui pour ceux qui ont regardé la série Spartacus c'est de là d'où vient son prénom.**

* * *

 **Son Tristan**

Aurora de Martel était la fille du comte de Martel et de la défunte comtesse de Martel. Elle était née dans une des familles les plus riches de la région de Marseille. Elle avait eu trois ans il y avait quelques semaines de cela et était minutieusement surveillée par sa nourrice qui veillait sur elle comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. La jeune comtesse aimait beaucoup Sura sa nourrice, elle était gentille, douce, et elle s'occupait merveilleusement d'elle. Lorsque la jeune fille avait faim, elle n'avait pas à pleurer longtemps pour que l'adulte vienne lui donner le sein qui contenait le liquide blanc qu'Aurora adorait boire. Quand elle avait du mal à s'endormir, Sura lui chantait tout bas une berceuse qui à chaque fois la plongeait au royaume des rêves, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

L'enfant ne voyait pas souvent le comte, son père, et parfois quelque chose en elle criait que c'était une bonne chose. Ses yeux étaient froids et cruels, surtout lorsque c'était sur elle qu'ils étaient posés. Il lui faisait peur, et à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle cachait son visage dans le cou de sa nounou. Pourtant, certaines nuits, lorsqu'elle était encore éveillée, elle se sentait très triste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'il la regardait avec autant de haine, et comme elle ne savait pas parler, elle ne pouvait pas poser la question à Sura.

Un après-midi de Maius, comme il faisait très beau, la femme responsable avait décidé de sortir sa jeune maîtresse dans la cour intérieure, comme la rousse ne marchait pas encore, cela ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin. L'enfant était ravie de respirer l'air frais, le parfum des arbres fruitiers des environs, ainsi que celui des fleurs. Elle adorait sentir le vent sur son visage, et jouer avec ses cheveux. Le chant des oiseaux dans ses oreilles résonnait comme une mélodie. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours, confortablement installée contre celle qui était toujours là pour elle.

« Lady Aurora, regardez qui vient vous rendre visite, chuchota Sura.

La rousse détourna son attention des oiseaux qui s'étaient posés sur une branche de l'arbre de la cour sous lequel elles s'étaient installées. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle se mit à taper dans ses mains tout en agitant les jambes.

Trois gardes de son père arrivaient vers elles et entouraient une quatrième personne plus petite. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, plus vieux qu'elle de trois ans, qui se prénommait Tristan et qui était son frère. S'il existait bien quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que Sura, c'était bien lui. Il était blond aux yeux bleus comme leur père, mais contrairement à lui, ses iris étaient toujours doux et chauds lorsque c'était elle qu'ils contemplaient.

Le futur comte accéléra son rythme de marche lorsqu'il constata l'état d'excitation dans lequel était sa cadette. Les soldats qui étaient avec lui avancèrent un peu plus rapidement eux aussi afin d'assurer la sécurité de celui qui régnerait un jour sur ces terres. Plus il approchait plus sa petite sœur gesticulait vite, pressée de l'avoir près d'elle.

-Seigneur Tristan, le salua Sura du mieux qu'elle pu au vu de sa position.

Il y répondit par un bref signe de tête. La brune avait aussi été sa nourrice et veillait encore sur lui, de temps en temps, mais moins souvent que sur l'autre enfant de Martel. Elle était l'une des rares personnes de rang inférieur pour qui il avait du respect et un peu de considération. Elle était aux petits soins pour Aurora et pour cela Tristan lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Les hommes qui avaient accompagné le garçon se répartirent dans des endroits stratégiques de la cour, assez près pour assurer la sécurité des deux enfants, mais assez loin pour leur laisser leur intimité.

-Bonjour Aurora, dit-il en se baissant et en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

Ce geste la fit rire, elle adorait lorsqu'il l'embrassait à cet endroit. Cela la rendait heureuse. Elle se remit à taper dans ses petites mains et le blond comprit ce qu'elle désirait. Il s'assit à côté de Sura et une fois qu'il fut bien positionné, elle lui tendit la petite fille. Il la prit délicatement comme s'il tenait entre les mains la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde. C'était ce qu'elle était pour lui, elle était la seule personne pour qui il aurait donné sa vie, il n'avait que cinq ans, bientôt six, mais il connaissait déjà la mort et refusait de vivre dans un monde sans l'être dans ses bras.

La petite comtesse se blottit davantage contre lui, plaçant sa tête au creux de son cou et se laissant bercer par la voix de son aîné. Tristan était le plus merveilleux des grands frères, il lui parlait toujours doucement, il la caressait et lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants lorsqu'elle avait eu peur de quelque chose. Il jouait avec elle aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, et l'écoutait attentivement lorsqu'elle « parlait » dans son langage propre à elle seule. Il venait toujours l'embrasser avant de dormir, et parfois, les soirs ou le comte recevait des invités, il pénétrait discrètement dans la nursery pour écouter les histoires que leur nounou contait à sa petite sœur. Il ne retournait dans sa chambre, qui était la pièce juste à côté, que lorsqu'il était certain qu'Aurora dormait à poings fermés.

Il était tout pour elle, et elle était pour lui. Tristan était sa source de joie, il était à elle, rien à qu'elle pour toujours. Aurora était son rayon de soleil, elle était à lui, rien à qu'à lui pour toujours et personne ne les éloignerait l'un de l'autre. Tristan, ce prénom était le mot le préféré de la fille. Il était celui qui donnait un sens à sa vie, celui qui désignait son frère, son héros.

Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle l'entendait prononcer par diverses personnes, sur des tons différents, mais peu importait qui articulait ces sept petites lettres, parce qu'elles emplissait de bonheur le cœur de la jeune comtesse.

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa de manière insistante son aîné, qui en sentant qu'elle le regardait, baissa les siens.

-Tistan, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air concentré.

Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux, puis les détourna vers l'adulte, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Voyez-vous cela, notre petite lady vient de dire son tout premier mot, et elle a choisi le prénom de son grand frère, commenta la nourrice en souriant.

Il avait donc bien comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il rebaissa les yeux en direction de sa cadette qui souriait.

-Tistan, Tistan, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, en riant.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du front d'Aurora avant d'y déposer une nouvelle fois un baiser, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre de Martel.

-Oui Aurora, je suis là, ton grand frère Tristan est là, et je le serai toujours, jura-t-il avant de conclure sa promesse par un autre baiser.

Les rires de la rousse redoublèrent, avant qu'elle ne se mette à bailler.

-La jeune lady est fatiguée, je vais aller la coucher, indiqua Sura.

-Je vais t'accompagner, j'ai terminé mes leçons du jour, et notre père reçoit des seigneurs, répondit le petit garçon en lui rendant sa sœur.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, accepta-t-elle en récupérant la fillette de trois ans. »

Elle se leva, imitée par le garçon et les trois soldats vinrent les entourer afin de les escorter jusqu'à la nursery. Tout le long du trajet, Tristan se tint à la robe de la brune et inspectait le moindre recoin afin de protéger Aurora. Ils parvinrent dans la chambre sans encombre, et seuls les deux enfants du comte et celle qui avait été là depuis la naissance du blond, y pénétrèrent. La nourrice plaça la plus jeune dans son berceau, sous le regard attentif et attendri du futur comte. Plus les années passaient plus le cœur de Tristan s'assombrissait, mais cela était parfaitement normal en sachant quel genre d'homme était son père. Cela soulageait la servante de voir qu'il n'était pas complètement devenu son géniteur, un être cruel et n'aimant personne à part lui-même et sa richesse.

« Tistan, l'appela faiblement Aurora.

-Chut Rory, endors-toi, je suis là, lui chuchota-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle hocha très légèrement sa tête, avant de capituler et de laisser ses paupières se clore.

-C'est un très beau surnom que vous venez de lui donner, la complimenta la femme avec eux. »

Tristan leva un sourcil, il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi, c'était sorti tout seul. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait il devait admettre que leur nourrice avait raison. Rory, cela sonnait comme une mélodie joyeuse et dont on ne se lassait pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre tout le temps qu'il fut à ses côtés. Aurora, sa Rory, il ne lui arriverait jamais rien il en faisait le serment.


End file.
